


One Night a Year: An Anniversary

by Fantasorie



Series: Halloweened [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasorie/pseuds/Fantasorie
Summary: It's been years since Charles learned Elsie's secret.  They celebrate it in the same manner as they did that first time.





	One Night a Year: An Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a bit of a plot...if you squint. Mostly it's smut just like the first one was.
> 
> Thanks go to my good friend, Batwings79, for the wonderful story cover.

 

 

 

 

“Fuck me, Charles!”  Elsie growled out the command as she bent over the end of their bed.

Charles, now used to her crude language in their encounters, felt himself reacting as he always did to her naked body.  “My god, Elsie, you’ll be the death of me,” he moaned as he thrust forward, wet flesh fluttering around him as her body adjusted to his cock stretching it.

Elsie laughed, low and throaty as she looked at her husband over her shoulder.  “I haven’t been in all these years, Love.”

Charles shook his head at her knowing smirk.  “Never thought I’d be doing such as this as much as we do.  Especially not at my age.”

Elsie smirked again.  “You wouldn’t be this age without me.  You wouldn’t be doing much of anything at _this_ _age_.”

“Nothing but turning to dust.”

Elsie’s laugh rang out again then turned into a moan when Charles started to move against her.  “Mmm,” she hummed deep in her throat.  “You’ve only gotten better at this with age.”

“At what?”  Charles asked, wanting to hear her say the word.  After his initial shock at the language coming out of her mouth, he’d quickly grown to love hearing her talk dirty, as she called it, while they were in the throws of their passion.

“Fucking me,” she answered, her brogue growing more prominent as her arousal began to take over her senses.

Gripping her hips, Charles pounded into her, knowing just what she liked after so many years together.  He’d long ago learned how to prolong his control so that he could give his wife everything she craved each time they were together, though through her he’d gained the ability to recover and be ready to take her again and again as many times as she wanted in a day or night.

He could still remember that night a hundred years ago when he’d learned Elsie Hughes’ secret.  It was as clear in his mind today as it was then.

_“Elsie,” he breathed as he walked through the mist surrounding the ruins at Downton._

_Elsie looked up and smiled.  “Hello,” she greeted then turned her attention back to the sparkling lights flitting about her.  “Go on now.  I know that I must leave soon.  A few more years and I’ll be gone.”_

_Charles stood dumbfounded to see Elsie talking to bits of light.  “Elsie?”_

_“It’s alright, Charlie.”_

_Charles’ breath caught at the sound of the hated nickname flowing from her tongue with that rolled r.  He’d never again hate the name if she kept saying it like that.  Shaking himself out of the haze, he followed the lights until they disappeared into the trees.  “What was that?”_

_“Who, Charlie, not what.  They were faeries.”_

_“Faeries,” he blustered.  “Elsie.”_

_Her tinkling laughter echoed around them.  “Charlie.  Why is it so hard to believe in the wee little beings?  The sprites were here to see me earlier.  Brownies, the wee little beasties, are waiting in the Abbey to play their tricks.”_

_“Sprites?  Brownies?  Elsie, what are you talking about?”_

_“I told you there was no word in the English language for what I am, and there isn’t for what I am specifically, but there is a word I’m sure you’ve heard that describes my kind.  Fae.”_

_Charlies blinked.  He had heard that word, but it was nothing more than fairytales.  “I have heard the word, but Elsie…”_

_“Charlie, look at me.  How can you not believe?”_

_Charles sighed…she had a point.  “So fairytales are real?”_

_“Well, the faeries are any way.”  Elsie whispered then held out her hand.  “Come to me, Charlie.  I need you.”_

_Charles felt his cock harden at the sound of her sultry voice.  “What magic is this, Elsie?”_

_“Not magic.  It’s part of who I am.  It’s part of being bonded to me.”_

_“Bonded?”_

_“Yes, Charlie.  The moment you fucked me in the cupboard you became my life mate.”_

_Charles groaned at the use of that vulgar word.  There was something about her saying it…dear heaven above, what had she done to him?  Watching her movements, he felt his mouth watering at the sight of her naked body as her dress fell at her feet.  Every inch of her seemed to pick up the glow of the moon, making her even more translucent than she’d been in the cupboard.  Suddenly his trousers were too tight and he was tugging at his clothes, freeing himself of their stuffy confines._

_Elsie’s glowing eyes seemed to grow more vivid at the sight of her man in all his naked glory.  Licking her lips, she clasped his hand and tugged him to the gazebo.  “Fuck me, Charles,” she demanded as she bent over the railing._

_Gripping her hips, Charles pressed his lower body against her, moving his cock against her wet folds.  Teasing her earned him a hiss and a pinch.  “Ouch!” he yelped._

_“Stop teasing and fuck me!” she growled._

_Chuckling at her impatience, Charles teased a bit more then caught her hand when she tried to pinch him again.  Moving their hands along her ribs, he slid them down until they were cupping her.  “Touch yourself while I fuck you,” he insisted._

_Elsie groaned and did as he said, crying out when he filled her in one hard thrust.  She could feel his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips and knew she’d have bruises…marks to remind her of this big, cantankerous man taking her hard and fast._

Charles came back to the present when Elsie cried out his name.  Thrusting hard and fast, he took her just exactly how she always craved on Halloween.  Today was one hundred years since the first time he’d seen Elsie in this form.  “Elsie,” he grunted as he gripped her hips tighter, knowing he’d leave bruises…knowing they’d turn her on each time she saw them for days to come.

Elsie threw her head back, a keening sound coming from deep inside as she came, her body half wild as Charles continued to thrust against her, prolonging the climax until she was begging him to stop.

Charles pulled from her then pushed her down on the bed, turning her onto her back.  His hands moved over her, cupping and kneading her breasts until her back was arching and she was begging him to take her again.  Smirking down at her, he lifted her legs bringing them up around his waist as he pushed into her. 

“Stop being so smug, Charles Carson, and fuck me!”

“I have reason to be smug,” he countered even as he leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands on the bed either side of her shoulders.  Giving her everything this time, she cried out just before he grunted and climaxed before half collapsing against her.

Elsie’s legs fell from around his waist, her body limp and clammy with sweat from their exertions.  “You outdid yourself this time, Charlie.”

Charles rolled to the side of her then turned his head to look at her.  “Well, it _is_ the anniversary of the first time you seduced me.”

Elsie laughed.  “I did at that.”

“You’ve never stopped.  Not that I’d want you to.  You’re in my blood.”

“All a part of our bond, Love, you know that.”

“I know that you were in my blood long before that night.  I was just too set in my ways to give in to what I wanted.”

“That’s in the past now.”

“Yes it is and I can have you any time I want now.”

Rolling over to lay across his chest, she smirked at him.  “And I can have you any time _I_ want.”

Charles arched an eyebrow when she slid a thigh over him, straddling his body with hers.  He could feel the heat of her as she moved and gripped her waist.  “Wench.”

Leaning forward and bracing her hands on his shoulders, Elsie grinned as she moved against him in a way she knew would drive up his arousal.  “You like me that way.”


End file.
